


A Night to Remember

by GravityUniverse115



Series: Lumity Collection [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Romance, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love, Romance, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: Luz and Amity go on their first date
Relationships: Amity Blight and Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013997
Kudos: 84





	A Night to Remember

It was a bright, starry night and Amity was in her room getting ready. She decided to wear a similar outfit to the one she wore for Grom. Except a little more casual. Amity wanted to look formal but not _too_ formal. She had finally managed to work up the courage to ask out Luz the human. And to her surprise, she said yes. She was thrilled to no end but also super nervous. Amity didn't want to make a fool of herself. Her siblings would never let her live it down

She grabbed her brown purse and slung it over her shoulder as she walked downstairs. When she reached the door, her mother stopped her from walking out. "Where are you going, missy?" She said in a suspicious tone. Amity flinched at the sound of her voice 

Amity turned to face her and looked her in the eyes. "I'm going out with some friends. Is there a problem?" She placed her arms behind her back 

Her mother pursed her lips into a scowl then relaxed. "Just be home by 10." Amity nodded in affirmation and once again turned towards the door. When she reached for the doorknob, she was stopped yet again. "And don't go hanging out with that human. They're an embarrassment."

Amity sighed under her breath and rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom." Little did her mother know that that was exactly what she was doing. She turned the knob and started walking to Luz's house. She couldn't wait to get this night started. She'll be spending the next 4 hours with the best girl on the Boiling Isles. And she was going to make sure it turned out perfect

When Amity arrived, she was let in by Hooty. She spotted Luz sitting on the couch, wearing casual clothing. Luz's eyes lit up when she spotted Amity. It was like she was looking at an angel. Same could be said for when Amity looked at Luz. Snapping her out of her daze, Luz ran up and hugged her. "Amity! You look...amazing." She grabbed Amity by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "You didn't have to dress so fancy. We're just staying in my room."

Amity blushed and looked away. "I...I wanted to make a good impression. It's our first date, after all." She said shyly

Luz started blushing as well. She had the biggest grin on her face. **God Amity is so cute**. "You don't have to impress me. I already like you the way you are."

Amity smiled back. She was right. Amity was overthinking everything. This was one of the things she's always appreciated about Luz. She never judged people and was so caring. It's one of the things that made Amity fall in love with her. "Thanks."

"Well then, shall we?" Luz took a bow and held out her hand. Amity giggled and gladly took the offer. The two walked upstairs while interlocking fingers, holding each other close

When they reached the room, there were pillows scattered all over the place. Some had trays of food and drinks on them. Luz even used the light spell to create an ambiance. Amity gasped at how beautiful everything looked. It seemed like it would be a night to remember 

They each took a seat on a pillow and snacked on the food laid out. Amity couldn't help but look at how amazing Luz looked. Her eyes lit up the whole room and her skin glistened in the lighting. One of the light orbs floated above her head, creating a personal spotlight. She had never looked so perfect 

Luz noticed after a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, you're staring a bit heh."

Amity became flustered. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking."

"About?"

"How...great this night is turning out to be. This really is incredible."

Luz blushed. "Aw you flatter me Blight."

Amity grinned and looked down at her feet. "Luz, I just wanna say thank you for everything."

"What? This? It's nothing really-" Amity cut her off. Luz was cute but can be so dense sometimes 

She couldn't help but laugh at how ignorant Luz was being. "I'm not talking about the room, idiot. I mean, you helped me realize that I don't have to be like my parents. That it's not too late to change. You've shaped my life for the better. And I'll always cherish that." She leaned in a little closer

Luz took notice and started blushing. "Heh i-it's no big deal. I was just trying to be a good friend."

Amity looked away, seemingly disappointed. Maybe she was moving too fast. "Right."

After an awkward moment, Luz pondered what to do next. She then grabbed Amity by the chin and brought their faces closer together. Amity was left completely stunned by her actions. She wasn't sure what to do. Luz softly whispered something. "But we can be more than friends." She leaned further in and gave her a deep kiss, closing her eyes as she did so. Amity was startled at first but soon followed suit. She leaned further in, going deeper

They held the positions for 5 seconds, enjoying every bit of it. Fire and ice, becoming one with each other. They put their heart and souls into this one moment. Their tongues dancing in their mouths, making each moment more passionate than the last. This one kiss set both of their hearts ablaze, taking great pleasure. They finally separated, their lips making a small 'chu' upon release

The two stared blankly at each other for a moment, trying to process what just happened. Amity blinked then finally spoke. "We kissed." When the words set in, her face immediately turned bright red. "Oh my god, we kissed! We actually kissed!"

Luz simply nodded. "Yeah, we did."

A moment later, the two started laughing at the situation. Only because both felt totally awkward about it all. But now, everything was different after that single moment of intimacy. The fondness of each other grew deeper that night. A warmth inside them that they would treasure forever

Their devotion to one another would be everlasting 


End file.
